Bring Me to Life
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: A year after the battle with Chaos, Ami is having doubts about her future. She no longer wants to be a puppet of destiny. What happens when she finds a way to die a final death? Please RR
1. Waking up from death

Bring Me To Life By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: I began this story as a result of listening to Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life". It is, and yet is not, a songfic. It is based off of the song, but does not fit it exactly. Therefore, I will add the lyrics at the end. Hope you like it, and please please R/R.  
  
Ami walked in and slammed the door shut. Her apartment seemed tiny at this time of night, even when her mom was at work. She wished her mom was there. All week she had been forced to work overtime at the hospital. Ami understood though; it was her profession, her dream, her life. Her choice.  
  
It was about a year after Ami's second (or was it third) death as a Sailor Senshi. It seemed so strange that the senshi could come back so easily into life...all because of their star seeds, the Sailor Crystals. With them, their bodies could forever be reincarnated. Ami almost regretted it. The entire process was so medically wrong, defying nature's true course. Diamond had once said that the Silver Imperium Crystal was blasphemy against god. Perhaps it truly was.  
  
Ami sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She thought cooking herself a decent meal, but instead, snatched a packet of instant ramen. After shoving it in the microwave for a few minutes, Ami took it over to the couch, along with a large box of Double-Stuf Oreos. Just as Ami thought she could relax, watch a few chick flicks, and stay up till three in the morning, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Ami, are you there?" Makoto's worried voice spoke from the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah," Ami replied. "I was just about to watch How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."  
  
"You silly. We're going out tonight. Remember? It's been planned for months, girl."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Ami groaned. Quite unlike her, she had completely forgotten about the arrangements for that night.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," Makoto said. "How are you doing? I know you've had some rough times, but really, are you ok? You weren't at the last meeting, so we were getting worried. You never miss, Ami."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I slept through it."  
  
"You? Slept through it?" Makoto laughed. "That's gotta be a first. So, you're still coming out with the girls tonight, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll have to cancel my other plans." Ami replied.  
  
"Cmon, Ami, what plans? Sitting in front of the TV eating junk food and brooding over deep thoughts? You need to get out and have some fun. I'll be over in an hour to pick you up. Be ready, ok?"  
  
"All right. See you then." Ami left the phone to dangle. She didn't really need anyone else calling, did she? Well, maybe the party tonight would be good for her. She needed to get out. That's it. Nothing to worry about. Except Greg.  
  
Greg had been Ami's boyfriend for over a year now. Ami had been quite embarrassed when he had first asked her out, in the middle of Angelo's when she and the girls were having lunch. It was the day that Ami had woken up from the battle with chaos. The first reincarnation in which she had kept her memory. Makoto and Rei were still single. Minako was having some fling with a guy she'd met at the bar a few months back. Haruka was continuing her racing career, and Michuru was busy teaching violin lessons. Setsuna was working at the nearby observatory, and Hotaru was back in school with Rini.  
  
The largest event of the last year was that Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married. It was a huge event, with nine bridesmaids and Andrew as the best man. Usagi was the happiest Ami had seen her in a long while, but would it last? Ami knew, in less than three years, Usagi would have some huge role in the creation of Crystal Tokyo. But would it still happen? From what she'd heard, Usagi was named Queen after she saved the Earth from the next ice age. But that would have been the result of Chaos, and he was defeated. Multiple futures whirled in Ami's mind. But in the end, she knew, destiny would prevail. And Ami didn't want it to.  
  
She didn't want to spend the middle of ages of her life protecting the Queen. No matter how much she loved Usagi, she didn't think she could go on with it much longer. Ami's life dream was to become a doctor ; already once she had left the chance of overseas education to save her princess. Was she ready to lose her dream because of destiny?  
  
Suddenly two strong arms came around Ami, clasping over her mouth. 


	2. A Puppet of Destiny?

Bring Me To Life By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2! I hope its as god as everyone hoped it would be. Thank you to the THREE people who reviewed. I hope I get more, with the second chapter up.  
  
Sonar De Mercury - Thanks for the review1 I hope you keep on reading!  
  
Yla/all4hin – Well, I updated! I also hope you'll keep up the R/R  
  
Me – interesting anonymous reviewer name. how is anyone supposed to know who you are?? LOL. Well, I hope you come back, anyway.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
Ami calmed down as the person let go of her. She turned around to find Makoto standing there in a lime green dress with yellow hibiscus imprints. Her radient brunette hair was tied in a messy bun, and she was wearing knee high black boots.  
  
"AMI!" Makoto yelled. Ami jumped back, holding her hands over her ears.  
  
"What, Mako-chan?! And how did you get in, anyway?" Ami asked, her ears ringing.  
  
"First of all, Ami-chan, you gave me a key. And second of all, why in the world aren't you ready yet?" Makoto replied, pointing a finger at the food by the sofa. "Instant ramen? Come on, girl, we need to get you out of here. Lets go find you something to wear."  
  
Ami opened her mouth to protest, but Makoto pulled her arm sharply. She dragged Ami into her bedroom and flung open the closet doors. Inside were an array of outfits. Dresses, suits, jeans, skirts, blouses, and t-shirts lined the racks.  
  
"I think we should get you in your elemental colors. Blue, slimming probably. If you gained any weight with those Oreos, we won't let Greg notice!" Makoto joked. Ami grunted.  
  
"Ooh, perfect!" Makoto cooed as she pulled out a blue halter dress. It was clear as ice, with a sky blue undergown. A navy blue ribbon tied around the waist. The halter was also composed of ribbons. It was perfect.  
  
"Ami, you have to wear this! It's exactly like your ballgown back at the Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Ami suddenly lost it. All of the stress, anger, and depression she held inside her was let go at that moment.  
  
"Why the hell should it matter! I don't give a shit about my past! I don't care about the Moon Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo, destiny, nothing! I just want to be a normal girl going to a normal party and drinking normal instant ramen. What's so wrong with that? Maybe I don't want to be Sailor Mercury anymore."  
  
Makoto stared at Ami as if she was crazy.  
  
"You don't have to be so uptight about it. Of course it would get on your nerves, I'm sorry. The future, the past, they don't matter right now. All that matters is that you're going on a date with your boyfriend. The one that you love. Destiny has nothing to do with it. Now come on, get ready." Ami smiled. Makoto was always there, look out for her. She was glad.  
  
Ami ran to the bathroom, quickly changed into her dress, and came out again. Makoto had already gotten her some blue boots from the closet, as well as a brush for her hair. Ami took the brush, streaked it through her hair, and threw it on the bed. Last of all, she applied a coat of magenta lipstick.  
  
"Mako-chan, I do have a question."  
  
"Yes?" Makoto replied, surprised. "You know you can ask me anything, anytime, Ami-chan."  
  
"Am I driving or are you?"  
  
PLEASE R/R! 


End file.
